Gary The Torch
Gary The Torch is a Recon Team member, and the leader of Dart Team. Biography Early Life Gary is known for not really enjoying Recon Team life feeling it was boring, but he is one of the best. He is known for having a rivalry with Furno. Merrick Fortis thinks he has potential. He is also a friend of John Vody, who he worked alongside of before. Departure Fed up with the dull life of Recon Team, Gary decided to explore space, despite his friends begging him not to, but he wouldn't listen to them, telling them "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do!" Just before he left, he was approached by Fortis, who asked "Are you sure?" to he replied "Yes," he then left. After traveling for two months, he enventually grew weary of the danger, and returned home. Nery Sureshot After Crystal was kidnapped by The Syndicate, Gary tried to save her, but was ultimatly transformed into Nery Sureshot, a cold heartless killer, who was after Heroes. After convincing Wasp to leave, Wasp help break Crystal out, since Gary was a killer who was after Heroes, they decided to make Wasp a Hero, giving her a fake Hero Core to trick him, eventually Nery was subdued by Dart Team, but he was able to escape, the team, now assisted by Vody, went to The Syndicate's hideout, and brought Nery back. Abilities and Traits Gary can be a bit hot-headed, but can also be unmotivated and lazy. He usually gets along with his team, but has a friendly rivalry with Peter, and a more hate-filled one with Armando. He also hates Furno, who sometimes puts him down. After his adventures on other planet, it was shown that he's not to fond of magic. Tools Gary weilds a Flame Blade with a dagger attached to it, and a Skewershield. In his 3.0 form he used a Hooked Claw, and has spikes on his shoulders. As a 4.0 he had his shield altered so that he could have a spear shooter, and an Electroclaw, like he had when he was Nery. Quotes "You can mess with me all you want, but when you attack my friends, that's when you've crossed the line" - Gary to Incendium. Appearances Archives *''Archives: Dart Team'' *''Archives: Sunshine!'' Trivia *Peter Icebreaker is his counterpart. *He bears many similaries to Fortis by pure coincidence. **As a result, he thinks they're somehow related. *Contrary to beleif, his middle name is actually The. **He is also the only member of Dart Team with a middle name. *According to him, the Upgrade process simply gave Heroes new armor. *He is named after Blue from Pokémon, because Rec thought his name was Gary, before he realized it was the anime character's name. *He once stated that on the top 10 Recon Team members, he's number 11. See Also *Gary The Torch/Gallery Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Recon Team Category:2011 Category:Living Characters Category:User:Recgameboy Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:1.0 Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Recon Team Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:White Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Orange Heroes Category:Silver Heroes Category:Red Heroes Category:Purple Hero Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Team Leader Category:Dart Team